MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO
by nandir77
Summary: AU/ Edward y Bella se van a casar, pero Edward nota algo en Bella, cierta distancia. Que sucedera si Leah consigue a Bella con Jacob en una situacion bastante comprometedora y hace que Edward los atrape? Leah nunca quiso mucho a Bella y le toca desquite
1. Chapter 1

_**MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO**_

* * *

**Esta historia rompe el canon normal de Edward/ Bella. Si amas demasiado esa pareja y no te gusta otra mas que esa, pues mejor ni leas porque no te va a gustar. Aunque a mi parecer lo mejor es ver cosas variadas, como sabes, alguna te puede asombrar ( me ha sucedido) / Es un drama NO termina bien. Espero que puedan darme su opinion/ Gracias!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Twilight**

**Romance/Drama**

**Edward/ Bella / Jacob /Leah**

* * *

_**Edward**_

El cabello de Bella. Cada hebra de él. Era hermoso, y se deslizaba entre mis dedos como si fuesen algas marinas. La mire mientras dormía apaciblemente, llenado mis pulmones del intoxicante aroma que despedía su cuerpo. La amaba. Ella, era mi Bella.

Vi como su frente estaba surcada por una pequeña arruga que deshice con uno de mis fríos dedos, no me gustaba verla molesta o triste. Ella refunfuño algo entre sueños, para luego lanzar un suspiro y seguir durmiendo. Perfecta.

La casa estaba en silencio, y no podía más que oír los suaves pensamientos de Charlie, extraños, entrecortados, que mezclaban agua y arboles, en alguna extraña secuencia. Nada más se oía. Mis ojos se dirigieron al respaldo de la cama, de donde pendía el atrapa sueños que Jacob le había dado a Bella un tiempo antes, en ese fatídico día de cumpleaños en donde termine por abandonarla y perderme en la desesperanza. Temblé imperceptiblemente al recordar ese episodio. Era, por mucho, el episodio más triste y devastador que había vivido. Me dolía de solo recordar aquellas imágenes que vi en los pensamientos de Jacob, Bella, devastada y cabizbaja, Bella, inmóvil y taciturna, pareciendo más un muerto que a un ser vivo. Horrible. Se me encogía el cuerpo, golpeado por el dolor de la culpa. Nunca pasaría el suficiente tiempo como para perdonarme por haberla dejado. Fui un ruin y sucio vampiro egoísta. Nunca volvería a hacerlo.

De pronto sentí el suave latido del corazón de Bella aumentar en sus latidos, acelerándose progresivamente, hasta convertirse en un incesante martilleo desesperado, y sus labios se entreabrían dejando escapar un sabe gemido extasiado. Estaba soñando. Una vez más.

Sonríe y la observe, como siempre que ella hacía esto. Era por decir lo menos, maravilloso verla así. Era evidente que soñaba y sonreí al pensar que lo hacía conmigo.

Últimamente Bella se había vuelto algo extraña. Estaba siempre pensativa y callada, y suspiraba constantemente, como si estuviese pensando algo de vital importancia. Cada vez que le preguntaba, me sonreía y me decía que no era nada y volvía a ser la de antes. Por algunos momentos. Para luego, volver a su estado pensativo. Algo le sucedía.

Lo más inquietante de todo esto, era el hecho de que Bella escasamente me reclamaba por mis atenciones. Recuerdo que antes de que pasara el incidente su cumpleaños lo hacía constantemente, quejándose de mi férreo autocontrol. Pero ahora no parecía muy molesta por esto. De hecho, ni siquiera buscaba besarme demasiado, aunque cada vez que yo lo hacía, me respondía correctamente, sentía que algo faltaba. No podía intuir que era, pero cuando lo pregunté a Carlisle, se lo achacó a los nervios propios de las novias. Si, Bella y yo nos casaríamos, por fin. Ella me había aceptado y todo iba de maravillas. No había nada en este mundo que destruyera mi felicidad.

Admire una vez más el suave contorno de su hombro desnudo, deslizando uno de mis dedos por la pequeña porción de piel que yo mimo me permitía acariciar. Mientras, mis sentidos me avisaban que el amanecer se aproximaba, por lo que debería irme a casa. Mis ojos volaron sobre la desgastada tela de su ropa de dormir, sintiendo como mi cuerpo despertaba al tomarme más del tiempo necesario en examinar la curva de su cadera. Ella era hermosa. Mucho más que hermosa. Ella era mi vida. Y además de eso, era una preciosa mujer.

Observe como Bella volvía a acelerarse entre sueños murmurando y removiendo sus piernas. Su temperatura corporal aumento en un par de grados, lo cual percibí al momento, mientras mis frías manos quitaban con suma delicadeza un par de hebras de su cabello que se instalaban a enmarcar su rostro. Entreabrió los labios, jadeando sutilmente y sonreí ante el espectáculo asombroso de verla dormir.

Sus labios se curvaron en un dulce movimiento, mientras sus ojos se desplazaban con rapidez bajo la suave piel de sus párpados. Bella siempre soñaba. Y hablaba. Y ese día, no sería la excepción.

Me puse de pie con suavidad, siendo meticuloso en no despertarla. Mi cuerpo se movió como un suspiro de su costado, y en un segundo ya estaba de pie, mirándola. Su frente volvió a fruncirse, lo mismo que su nariz, en un gesto muy propio de ella, que me llenó de ternura. Ella era realmente hermosa. Era increíble que no se viera a sí misma.

Recordé cuando tiempo atrás, en mis primeras incursiones en su habitación, la miraba desde lejos, temiendo lanzarme sobre ella en cualquier momento y preguntándome si podría vivir a su lado o tendría que huir para siempre. Ese día, en que fisgoneaba sus sueños sin que lo supiera, cuando ella dijo mi nombre, supe que la amaba. Ella me abrió las puertas de su corazón y yo la recibí gustoso.

Me acerque a su frente y deposite la sutil caricia de un beso sobre ella y luego baje mi rostro hasta alcanzar casi sus labios, deleitándome en el aroma de su aliento suave, dejándome envolver con él. Luego, cerré los ojos y deposite un delicado beso, que me envió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Siempre había sido así.

Ella se removió, y sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa. Murmuro bajo un par de veces y luego su voz sonó firme en la habitación, casi como si estuviera despierta.

- Te deseo- oí claramente, mientras mi cuerpo pugnaba con la necesidad de cumplir con su petición. Me puse de pie, dándome algo de distancia, por si las dudas. Sonreí y me di la vuelta, mirando como una tenue luminosidad comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte. Me acerque con sigilo a la ventana, tomándome más del tiempo necesario en abrirla, solo para no crear ningún ruido que interrumpiese su sueño. Finalmente la tuve abierta y lance una última afiebrada mirada a la única causante de todos mis delirios.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para el salto. Pero nada me preparo para lo que oí justo en el momento en que saltaba por la ventana de Bella.

- Jacob- susurró ella, con una claridad que no daba beneficio a dudas.

Caí con la característica suavidad de los de mi especie, sin hace ruido alguno, elegantemente, con las puntas de los pies, en el césped mojado en rocío, pero mi cuerpo quedo petrificado. Parpadee tratando de que mi cerebro me diera todas las opciones posibles. Pero solo había una. Ella no soñaba conmigo. Soñaba con otro. Ella soñaba con Jacob. Desde que conocí a Bella, jamás ni una sola noche, ella había pronunciado otro nombre que no fuese el mío.

Un frio me recorrió la espalda, aunque eso no fuese estrictamente posible. Volví a mirar hasta la ventana de Bella, pero desde la habitación, no se oía más que el rítmico palpitar acompasado de su corazón. Suspire y me despeiné el cabello, tratando de que mi mente no me traicionara. Di un par de pasos y aspire hondo, aunque no lo necesitaba. Quizás solo había oído mal. Quizás, ella no había dicho eso. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Corrí a través del bosque, camino a casa. No quería volver a pensar en la que había ocurrido. Finalmente, solo había sido un sueño. Nada importante. Aun así, no sabía bien porque sentía un peso enorme en el centro del pecho. Lo más probable es que fuesen mis nervios. Yo también estaba nervioso por la boda.

Ese día, no acudí al instituto, pues Esme necesitaba de mi ayuda y yo necesitaba serenarme. Luego de haber ayudado a Esme, me dirigí a mi piano, considerando la opción de concebir alguna nueva melodía para Bella. Antes de llegar Alice me grito alegremente desde el segundo piso y cuando me asome, me lanzo mi teléfono móvil, el que tomé con una mano.

- Bella te llamara en exactamente cinco minutos- dictaminó ella, sonriendo- Pregúntale si ya decidió por el color de los parte de boda, no la estaré esperando toda la vida-

- Alice, seguro ya lo sabes si es que tomo una decisión- dije contestándole

- Bueno, si tienes razón. Me pedirá que yo escoja finalmente y ya tengo mi favorito. Sé que le gustara también. Así que… está bien, solo dale mis saludos

Sonreí y lleve el móvil hasta mi silla en el piano, dejándolo sobre él mientras tocaba las teclas, comprobando su afinación.

Exactamente cinco minutos más tarde, el móvil comenzó a vibrar.

No mire el identificador y me pegue el aparato al oído, sonriendo automáticamente antes de ir su voz.

- Edward – la oí susurrar

- Bella- respondí yo, con la voz suave, como sabia que a ella le gustaba.

Se deshizo en una serie de explicaciones que me indicaron que finalmente haría algo y que luego Ángela la llevaría a casa, por lo que no requería que fuese a recogerla. Me entristecí, puesto que ya tenía mis esperanzas en verla. Pero acepte su petición sin rechistar. Yo ante todo, estaba educado para respetar y aceptar las decisiones de las damas. Así que me tragué mi molestia y accedí a lo que me pedía, no sin antes recordarle que nos veríamos por la noche. Ella acepto, y colgó rápidamente. Podría jurar que la note ansiosa. Bueno, había que darle su espacio.

Me dediqué a componer en mi piano por varias horas, mientras los ruidos familiares de casa me tranquilizaban el alma.

Estaba sumido en ms propios pensamientos para cuando sentí el inconfundible sonido de un intruso en las afueras de casa. La voz me resultó inmediatamente familiar, pero no sabía exactamente qué era lo que ella hacía por acá. Sus pensamientos me involucraban a mí y a Bella, principalmente, pero también a Jacob.

Creo que me estremecí levemente al recordar el timbre del sonido nombre Jacob en los labios de Bella, la noche anterior. Un gruñido se me escapo en forma involuntaria. Celos.

Los celos eran algo que me era bastante ajeno, hasta hace un tiempo. Ero conocer a Bella y experimentarlos fue una experiencia simultánea. El hecho de poder oír lo que los otros pensaban de ella o la forma en que la miraban no me hacían nada feliz. Siempre deseaba romper sus cuellos o estamparlos contra una pared cuando hacían eso, lo cual era bastante seguido, más de lo que Bella se imaginara. Pero me contenía y trataba ante todo de mantener mi perfil indiferente. Alguien que me conociera bien sabría, sin embargo que eso o era más que una fachada. Por dentro me devoraba la furia y me atormentaba con las imágenes mentales de los hormonales adolescentes de Forks. Como si yo mismo no fuese uno de ellos…

Camine hasta la entrada y camine a paso normal hacia el bosque cercano a casa. El olor que me llego característico a un licántropo me hizo arrugar un poco la nariz, pero debía reconocer que este aroma era mucho mejor que el aroma del resto de la manada. Este aroma me recordaba a tierra húmeda y bosque. Aroma a naturaleza. Aroma a Leah.

La única hembra licántropo de la manada estaba entre los arbustos, en su forma lobuna, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos oscuros. Podía leer a la perfección el tenor de sus pensamientos, y no me estaba gustando en absoluto lo que estaba viendo. Gruñí en respuesta, dando un paso más para acercarme. El lobo no se movió y siguió mirándome insistentemente, mientras sus pensamientos gritaban en mi cabeza. Leah tenía que estar loca

Pude ver como a través de sus pensamientos podía ver a Bella, pero ella no estaba con Ángela, ni con ninguna otra chica. A decir verdad tampoco era con un chico, al menos no uno regular. Bella estaba con Jacob.

Con angustia creciente observe como Leah me mostraba cada uno de los gestos que ella misma había visto. La mano de piel oscura de Jacob acariciando la mejilla de pálida piel de Bella, los ojos de esta, cerrándose con fuerza ante el contacto. Los ojos de Jacob, brillando mientras la miraban. Ella sonriéndole.

El cuerpo de Jacob demasiado cerca de Bella. Y lo peor, Bella sin resistirse a nada de esto, mas bien, deseándolo.

Ellos estaban juntos, en algún punto del bosque. Ellos estaban solos. Y Bella me había mentido.

Me acerque casi hasta tocar a Leah, pero esta siguió sin moverse. Ella tenía que estar equivocada

- ¿Dónde? – fue lo único que salió de mi pecho, mas como un gruñido que como una pregunta.

Leah no contesto en ninguna forma y pronto sus pensamientos mostraron un camino por el bosque, mientras corría hasta perderse entre los árboles. La quede mirando mientras desaparecía y con sus ojos visualicé el camino que tomaba. Yo lo conocía. Había estado en el sitio al cual se dirigía en muchas ocasiones antes, solo y también con Bella. El prado.

Corrí como el viento, deslizándome entre los árboles y sintiendo la fuerza del viento al avanzar a través del bosque. Los arboles se desdibujaban a mi paso, apareciendo solo como tenues manchones de un verde opaco y deslucido, que quedaban atrás en un parpadeo. Estaba seguro que nunca había corrido tan rápido.

Cuando estuve en las cercanías del prado, mi velocidad disminuyo hasta que termine por avanzar a velocidad humana nuevamente. Había dejado atrás incluso a Leah, que se acercaba rápidamente, de acuerdo a la nitidez de sus pensamientos. Trate de bloquearlos, y me enfoque en reconocer el pensamiento cercano de Jacob, entre los árboles que circundaban el bosque. Me acerque hasta un arbusto y mis ojos me mostraron lo que buscaba.

No podía ser cierto.

Allí, en el prado, en donde había estado con Bella, hablando de nosotros y mostrándole quien era, allí en donde habíamos pasado tardes conversando y planeando y allí donde la había besado tantas veces, estaba ella.

Si hubiese tenido un corazón, probablemente se hubiese oído como se rompía.

Jacob estaba sobre Bella, besándola. Bella estaba debajo de Jacob, con la hermosa camisa, que siempre me gusto –azul – abierta de par en par, con su pecho desnudo. Ellos se estaban amando.

Por un segundo, mi cuerpo se tenso de tal forma, que estaba seguro que saldría disparado al más mínimo roce. La furia me golpeo de lleno, haciendo que se me escapara un gruñido bastante audible. Ellos podrían haberme oído. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaban absortos, el uno en el otro y mis ojos de vampiro me mostraban con un detalle e que jamás hubiese deseado, el contorno de las suaves piernas de Bella, aferrándose a las caderas de Jacob, mientras este se estremecía en el frenesí de su deseo. Podía ver como una suave gota de sudor resbalaba por el camino del vientre de Bella, hasta caer cerca del hueso de su cadera. Me perdió en ese camino, embotado, mirando, pero sin ver realmente. Era como si me hubiesen dado duramente con algún objeto contundente en la cabeza. Mis ojos veían, mas mi mente no procesaba las imágenes.

De pronto, el sentimiento que se acrecentaba en mi pecho se agiganto hasta hacerme enceguecer, demasiado poderoso para resistirlo dentro de mí: Furia. Quise correr y arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito animal. Hubiese sido tan fácil como deshojar una margarita. Quise pensar que Jacob la estaba forzando, pero eso sería engañarme miserablemente. Quise huir se allí, pero mis pies se fijaron al suelo, dejándome estático, con mi mirada pegada a la pareja que ondulaba de placer en el césped del prado. Ni siquiera parpadeé en una actitud devastadoramente masoquista, aunque tampoco lo necesitaba si lo pensaba bien. Seguí mirando como _mi Bella_ se entregaba a otro hombre. Y debía estar loco para pensar, aun en este momento y con el corazón desaparecido del pecho, que ella, increíblemente, se veía infinitamente hermosa.

Rápidamente la ira que me domino se esfumó tan rápido como llegó, mientras mis oídos eran taladrados por los gemidos a mi parecer ensordecedores de la pareja de amantes. Las finas manos de Bella se enterraban en la espalda de Jacob, mientras una suave brisa barrió el prado, enviándome la esencia de ellos, mezclada con un aroma que yo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber lo que significaba. Olor a sangre. Sangre de Bella. La sangre que sellaba su entrega. La sangre que yo debí haber tomado.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido, en forma repentina mientras mis ojos volaban desde ellos a mis temblorosas manos y luego volvían a ellos. Aspire aire con fuerza, como si con el hecho de respirar más profundamente, pudiese quizás, evitar el dolor que me quemaba por dentro. No era posible que me estuviese muriendo, puesto que estaba muerto, hace muchísimos años, pero ni aun el dolor de la transformación que había transcurrido ya hace tanto tiempo, se podía comparar a lo que ahora estaba sintiendo en mi interior. Devastación.

Bella abrazaba a Jacob, mientras los labios lujuriosos de el besaban toda las extensión de la piel de su cuello y mis puños se apretaban con tal fuerza que creí que yo mismo me destrozaría las manos. Sentí que me ahogaba, aun sin necesitar oxigeno.

Yo debía de haber sido el que estaba allí. No ese asqueroso y maloliente perro bastardo que osaba tocarla con sus sucias manos. No. Yo debí ser el que la conoció por vez primera, el que la llevo a las puertas del desconocido deseo y bebía de sus labios ardorosos todo el elixir de sus besos. Me maldije internamente por no haberlo hecho cuando pude. Cuando ella me lo suplicaba. Entonces si debí ser valiente y atreverme a darle lo que ella deseaba. Al final de cuantas yo lo deseaba tanto como ella y solo el miedo a dañarla me impedía avanzar, mezclado con un poco de temor por el hecho de que pudiese perder su alma. Pero eso no me hubiese importado nada si hubiese sabido que esto terminaría de esta forma. Recordé con un dolor lacerante el día en que yo mismo y en el mismo sitio en donde ellos estaban ahora, le había dicho que deseaba hacerla mía, porque la amaba. Yo lo iba a hacer, pero ella esa vez me detuvo. Lo encontré extrañísimo. Probablemente para ese entonces, ella ya estuviese pensando en el. Probablemente para ese entonces ya la había perdido.

Finalmente, fue demasiado para mí y pude moverme de allí, vacilante. Dándome la vuelta y caminando algunos pasos hacia un punto ciego del bosque. Me detuve cuando el grito de Jacob, mezclado con las imágenes del rostro de Bella mirándolo con deseo y placer se clavaban en mi mente para toda le eternidad. La mente de Jacob sí que podía ser descriptiva.

Algo muy similar a un gemido se escapó de mi pecho y me volví en forma repentina cuando sentí el ruido de una presencia a mi izquierda.

Leah se aproximaba hacia mí y por su mente y sus expresivos ojos pude ver que ella también lo había visto todo. No le preste mayor atención. Mi cuerpo colapso sobre sí mismo, y caí de rodillas en el suelo, temblando, mientras mi cuerpo agonizaba en un dolor incomparable, desconocido y devastador. Ms hombros se sacudieron en un llanto sin lágrimas que no pude contener. No pude volver aponerme de pie, porque todo mi cuerpo temblaba, presa de espasmos involuntarios. Era una verdadera lástima que estuviese muerto. Porque en este preciso momento, lo único que quería, era por una vez dejar de escuchar los pensamientos del resto Y mucho más que eso. Realmente quera morir. Morir para no sentir, morir para poder olvidarme de lo que acababa de ver. Pero eso no era posible.

* * *

_**Holaaaa todas! hace tiempo que no subia nda y se preguntaran como es que subo esto y no un capitulo nuevo de C&C... no es que lo tenga botado, el problema es que ando con una crisis de fatalismo. Y si escribia algo en la otra historia ahora, es probale que todos terminaran mal y sufriendo o muertos. Es que andaba con la onda negativa y para desahogar eso, decidi volcar eso en esta historia. Nunca me gustaron los dramas, pero he escrito este, el cual ya tiene el otro capitulo (el cual es el final) ya casi listo, con un diferencia: tengo dos ideas para terminarlo del todo y alli es donde necesito su ayuda:**_

_**Como ya sabran, aca Bella no es mas que una *****; es por eso que es un AU/ (Universo alterno)**_

_**Necesito saber que opinan sobre el otro capitulo (final) Edward deberia involucrarse con Leah? SI o NO**_

_**me gustaria que me dieran su opinion con respecto a eso, y de acuerdo a la mayor votacion, hare el final. Es un drama, asi que no hay forma en que termine bien, pero necesito saber sobre este punto, prefiero que me lo digan uds.**_

_**Creo que este será el unico drama que escriba, porque me dejan mal emocionalmente... pero tenia que hacerlo, asi puedo terminar de escribior C&C. Gracias por leer y ya saben, son solo historias!**_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.- Leah**_

* * *

Corrí entre los arboles, casi segura de que el chupasangres me estaría siguiendo, pero cuando volví la vista hacia atrás y olfatee el camino, me di cuenta de que el no me había seguido. Trote hasta llegar a las cercanías del sitio en que había visto a Bella y Jacob besándose, la última vez, esperanzada en que aun siguiesen así y Edward los viese, La idea era que por fin alguien se diera cuenta de lo maldita que era esa chica, la tal Bella Swan.

Nunca me agradaron los vampiros, pero por ella tenía una real aversión. No solo tenía que ver los pensamientos desesperados de Jacob por ella una y otra vez, hasta llegar al extremo de causarme sueños con ella, y vivir con su rostro en mí mente 20 de las 24 horas de un día normal. Además, ella hacia sufrir lo indecible a Jacob, quien la amaba, pero sufría por verla en los brazos de otro. Y eso ya me tenía harta. Ahora, luego de que los Cullen regresaran y Edward volviera a estar con Bella… había visto algunas cosas extrañas. Bella parecía no decidirse… o amar a los dos, aunque personalmente eso para mí no era posible. Ella había tenido mucha cercanía con Jacob el tiempo en que el vampiro se marchó y hasta ese punto lo entendía… pero ahora el chupasangre había vuelto y no le veía el asunto a seguir viendo tanto a Jacob. Y más aun si lo veía a escondidas.

Es por eso que en cuanto olía la presencia de Jacob y la de esa chica, no dude en acercarme agazapada hasta los lindes de los árboles, observando con detalle la cercanía de la humana con el licántropo, una cercanía demasiado anormal. Y en ese sitio. Eso no podía ser bueno. Es por eso que, algo feliz internamente, corrí con velocidad hasta la casa de los Cullen, esperando encontrarme con alguno de ellos a quién darle la noticia, para que así se la transmitieran a Edward. Ero mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que el mismo Edward salía a recibirme. No hizo falta que cambiara de forma ni nada, el leyó mis pensamientos mucho antes de que quisiera compartirlos. El vampiro era hábil.

Lo mire con mis ojos de loba desde mi sitio, tratando de guarda distancia. El aroma dulzón de vampiro me dio de lleno en la nariz y arrugue el hocico en un gesto que debió ser terrorífico para cualquiera, excepto para este tipo, claro que se me acercaba sin temor alguno en su mirada. Estaba pensando seriamente en que debería darle algún motivo para temernos…

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó con una voz profunda, que desconocí. El vampiro frente a mi estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y el habitual topacio de su mirada se había esfumado para dejar paso a un profundo ónice, negro como el carbón.

En realidad podía verse atemorizante si se lo proponía, pero más que su imagen me impacto su voz. Fría y sin inflexión, casi ruda. No era el habitual tono suave que tantas veces le había oído y el cual incluso me había llegado a agradar… solo levemente.

Mire hacia el camino que llevaba al sitio en donde estaban, mientras mi mente mostraba el recorrido. Lo mire un instante, dudando si me seguiría. Mis ojos se detuvieron por más de un segundo en las facciones de ese ser, al cual las humanas encontraban tan fascinante e irresistible. No sabía que le veían… a no ser por esa piel que parecía tan suave a la vista, o quizá la sonrisa… probablemente los ojos eran lo más llamativo de el… Mis ojos vagaron un segundo por sus labios, apretados e una línea fina, casi lívidos, los cuales en otras ocasiones había visto rojos y brillantes

Me di la vuelta, algo asqueada por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos y esperando que el vampiro no hubiese alcanzado a captarlos. Probablemente no, pues su cara no demostraba emoción alguna.

Corrí con la rapidez propia de mi especia hasta el bosque, utilizando toda mi velocidad, para demostrarle al vampiro idiota ese que realmente éramos rápidos. Pero cuando volví mi vista atrás, el monstruo no me seguía. Me detuve unos segundos, olisqueando el aire, pero su hedor no me llego. Extrañada avance hasta las cercanías del sitio en que antes había visto a Jacob y esa tal Bella… y para mi asombro, el vampiro ya estaba allí. Si que era rápido.

Pero el vampiro estaba extrañamente silencioso. Imagine que habrían gritos o quizás una lucha, en la que incluso hubiese tenido que intervenir. Pero él no se movía de su sitio, y lancé un gruñido de frustración al verlo tan quieto… ¿porque no hacia algo?

Mis ojos se deslizaron por el prado y de pronto chocaron con la escena que veía el vampiro. Si hubiese estado en forma humana, se hubiese desplomado, pero como era una loba, me las apañe para mantenerme en pie. ¿Qué mierda?

Apretujados, hechos un verdadero lio y realmente juntos, estaban Jacob y Bella en medio de ese claro, tendidos, semidesnudos… y bueno….

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían y muy a mi pesar, inmediatamente mire al vampiro, presa de un dolor que pensaba curado. No era así, el dolor de mi pecho no se iría jamás, y esta situación o hacia más que reabrir la antigua herida. Era solo ver la cara de ese… hombre.

El pelaje se me erizo, instintivamente, al sentir lástima por mi enemigo natural. Pero no podía evitarlo, se veía destruido. Imposible pensarlo de un ser como él, siempre tan perfecto, tan medido... Ahora su cuerpo parecía no responderle y vi con horror como sus ojos se negaban a dejar de mirar hacia la pareja de amantes, en la forma más masoquista que hubiese imaginado, y mis patas rasguñaron la tierra del suelo, impaciente de que decidiera largarse de allí. Su cara de dolor me estaba matando y por más que odiara a los vampiros… no podía desearle ese mal a nadie. Bien sabia yo lo que era sentirse desplazada, abandonada… y era lo más agrio de este mundo. No le deseaba eso a nadie, ni aun a un vampiro. Lo vi cambiar su rostro y tensarse, para luego dudar y perder sus ojos en la lejanía. Finalmente y luego de un insoportable momento en que no sabía si el vampiro les saltaría encima o caería en pedazos, lo vi volverse, errático, y les di una última ojeada a los amantes… ni siquiera se habían percatado de nuestra presencia. Estaban perdidos el uno en el otro.

El vampiro dio unos pasos vacilantes y se detuvo cuando ambos oímos el grito de placer de Jacob, seguido por los suspiros de Bella. Mi mandíbula se tensó y mis ojos volaron de nuevo al pobre ser que temblaba de pies a cabeza, emanado una cantidad de dolor que cualquiera lo hubiese notado, humano o no. Me acerqué con sigilo a él, pero noto mi presencia y me miró, dejándome congelada en mi sitio. Esa mirada me destruyo el alma. Estaba vacío. Si antes creía que eran muertos vivos, ahora tenía la certeza de que solo hasta ahora había visto eso. El rostro de Edward parecía de roca, sus labios estaban curvados en un leve rictus doloroso y hubiese jurado que lo oí sollozar, aunque es sabido que los vampiros no lloran. Gemí bajo, desesperada por la marea de emociones que emanaban de ese ser, ahora ni la sombra del altivo vampiro que había visto tantas veces. Ese que lucho codo a codo con la manada, por el amor de una humana que definitivamente no valía la pena.

Me vi de pronto demasiado cerca de él y lance un par de gruñidos tensos, buscando llamar su atención. Pero el vampiro no estaba allí. Sus ojos topacio habían vuelto, pero se veían extrañamente vacios. Gruñí ansiosa y finalmente conseguí que se pusiera de pie. Lo mire, expectante, pues su cara no mostraba emoción alguna.

Y corrió.

Casi en dos segundos había desaparecido de mi límite visual, dejándome impactada. Nunca había visto nada que se moviese tan rápido. Gire sobre mi misa, extrañamente nerviosa. El pelaje erizado y las orejas enhiestas. Volví mi vista hasta el claro, en donde Jacob y Bella murmuraban despacio y luego volví a mirar por donde había desaparecido el vampiro. Y desconociendo toda norma y todo instinto, lo seguí.

Corrí a todo lo que daba mi cuerpo lobuno, siguiendo el penetrante aroma que el vampiro dejaba a su paso. Era fácil seguir el rastro y mi mente repetía una y otra vez que solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien y me iría "Solo ver si está bien y te vas a casa Leah" Repetía mi mente, una y otra vez como un mantra. Cuando hube recorrido fácil cerca de unos cincuenta kilómetros, lo vi.

Estaba de pie, cerca de unos añosos arboles de tronco grueso, tan ancianos como el mismo bosque, sin mirar a ningún sitio y a todos a la vez. Por un minuto muy largo creí que el pobre ser se había vuelto loco. Retrocedí vacilante y me refugie tras unos arbustos, mientras cambiaba de forma. No sabía muy bien porque hacia esto, pero por el momento quería dejar de pensar que el hombre que estaba allí era un vampiro y yo un licántropo. Me sentía demasiado identificada por su dolor. Y me llenaba la más total e infinita compasión…

- Vete- rugió la voz desconocida, sin mirarme. Casi había olvidado que leía la mente

Mis manos se apresuraron a tapara mi cuerpo con la pequeña porción de ropa que tenia para vestirme y vacile un momento más. El vampiro se veía abatido, como si el peo del mundo estuviera sobre los hombros. Dude.

Di un paso más hacia él y entonces comprendí que haber cambiado de forma había sido un error. El vampiro me miro y en dos segundos estuvo a mi lado, mientras su mano pétrea se posaba sobre mi cuello, apretando con un poco de fuerza. No mucho como para causar daño, pero si lo suficiente para encolerizarme. Comencé a temblar instintivamente.

- Quédate quieta- gruño mientras me miraba a los ojos

Mi cuerpo dejo de temblar y no comprendí porque estaba dejando de luchar. Mire al vampiro a los ojos extraños, profundos… y en algún momento, me perdí en mis pensamientos. Vagamente recordé a Sam, y sus besos. Sus manos. Su cuerpo. Y luego mire a ese ser a los ojos, a mi enemigo.

Nunca había tenido en mi vida tan cera a un vampiro. Era repugnante el aroma que emanaban, tan floral y dulce que te daban deseos de devolver la cena. Pero por algún extraño motivo, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Si debía ser objetiva y olvidarme del hecho de que estaba a la merced de mi enemigo natural, podría decir que el vampiro tenía lo suyo. Ese pelo salvajemente desordenado, que parecía ser lo único humano que tenia, pues sus ojos eran definitivamente fuera de este mundo. El topacio se fundía en mi mirada, y me sentí repentinamente débil. Mis ojos vagaron la curva de la nariz, y de la impecable suavidad de su piel, alcanzando los rojos labios, que se entreabrían en una mezcla clara de repulsión y furia. No tenía muy claro porque estábamos tan cerca si nos asqueábamos tanto el uno del otro.

- No me causas asco… es más bien… curiosidad- siseó el vampiro tan cerca de mi que su aliento removió mis cabellos, llenándome de su aroma y aliento frio.

- Pues a mí sí me asqueas maldito chupasangre…suéltame o te sacare los ojos-

El vampiro rió. Rio por primera vez durante toda la tarde. Su risa era musical, como la que recordaba, sin embargo la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Me miro de nuevo y esta vez sus labios llevaban una sonrisa curvada. Sentí una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago... ¿Qué estaba haciendo este vampiro? ¿Tenía alguna intención de… seducirme? ¿Estaba loco?

De pronto me soltó, y al hacerlo, sus dedos rozaron despacio la piel de mi garganta. Debí estar con la piel congelada, pero sin embargo, me ardía. Sam. Por algún motivo mi mente pensaba mucho en Sam.

Lo vi alejarse. Sin decir palabra. Me sentí extrañamente vacía. No podía entender a este ser. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué haría ahora?

- Deberías irte Leah- murmuro la suave voz del vampiro

Asentí suavemente a sus espaldas y retrocedí un par de pasos, mientras me alejaba con lentitud de él. Lo vi caminar y sentarse sobre una roca, y perder la mirada en el cielo. Se me partía el corazón. No podía dejarlo así… yo estuve muy sola cuando me sucedió... y hubiese deseado alguien mi lado. Decidida, me arme de fuerza y me encamine al vampiro, quien me miro desconcertado.

- Pues no me voy a ningún lado- le gruñí – No deseo ser responsable del suicidio de algún vampiro idiota- murmure, medio en serio, medio en broma.

El vampiro sonrió suavemente, pero sus ojos nadaban en tristeza.

- Sería bueno que existiera esa posibilidad ahora… pero ya ves, estoy condenado, de todas las formas existentes…

No le dije nada, porque no tenía idea que decirle. Solo me limité a sentarme a su lado, hasta que el aroma a vampiro ya no se me hizo tan repulsivo. La brisa removió mi ropa y también el cabello de Edward. No se había movido un solo milímetro, en más de una hora. Yo solo podía pensar en Sam, en lo mucho que lo amé. En lo mucho que todavía lo amaba. En su cuerpo y sus besos… a tal punto que comencé a sentirme enferma. El dolor del desamor era altamente contagioso.

- Lo siento- murmuro de pronto el vampiro, mirándome fijamente- Ha de haber sido horrible. Nuca fui capaz de comprenderlo… hasta ahora.

- Lo sé- fue lo único que surgió de mi garganta reseca

El vampiro suspiró y cerró los ojos, con fuerza. Lo vi temblar un poco y temí que de pronto se desarmara o algo. Luego exhalo un hondo suspiro y su rostro estaba descompuesto. Era puro dolor. Su máscara se estaba cayendo.

Y entonces sollozó. Nunca creí que ver llorar alguien sin lágrimas sería tan devastador. El ser remecía su cuerpo en inaguantables temblores, que amenazaban con hacerlo caer de un momento a otro. Su voz crispada de loro me llego al alma. Sentí como la lagrimas subían a mis ojos y tan devastada como él, llore en silencio, por los dolores del corazón. Y esa Bella maldita… ¿cómo podía hacer esto? Era un vampiro, pero vamos, también era un hombre…

- No es su culpa… es mía, toda mía… nuca le di lo que quiso…-

Me enfurecí de oírlo. El siguió sollozando y seguro ella seguía por allí revolcándose con Jacob. No parecía justo.

Aun en toda la convulsión y el dolor del vampiro, podía apreciar, al dejar de lado el odio ancestral, lo verdaderamente atractivo que era. Casi comprendió a la humana, pero solo en parte. Edward era realmente hermoso a los ojos de cualquier mujer, y aunque jamás en su vida se imagino pensando algo así, su mente divagó ante las posibilidades inciertas de sentirse besada por un ser como ese…

Edward gimió dolorosamente, y en un arrebato que jamás podre comprender, me abalance sobre el vampiro, abrazándolo con mis menudos brazos. Aun sobre la ropa, se podía sentir el frio de su cuerpo de hielo, duro y casi irrompible. El asombro de mi forma de actuar fue mutuo. Yo no me creía lo que hacía, y evidentemente el vampiro tampoco. Detuvo su llanto y vi un par de ojos topacios mirarme con la duda plantada en ellos.

- Que haces- pregunto suavemente

- Te consuelo- murmure, maquinalmente

Pensé que me lanzaría lejos y tendríamos que luchar o algo, y hasta cierto punto lo esperaba. Pero no. Increíblemente, Edward se aferro a mí, y lanzo un suspiro acongojado. Frote la espalda del vampiro y sentí su respiración gélida en mis piernas cálidas. Esto tenía que verse irreal. Una licántropo abrazando a un vampiro que lloraba o al menos que lo intentaba. Claro, no había ninguna componente normal en esa oración. Mierda, si la manda se enteraba estaba perdida.

Luego de un rato, El vampiro pareció irse calmando. Ya no se estremecía y su aliento seguía golpeando mis piernas, aunque no conseguía helarme. Mi mente huyó hacia las noches vividas con Sam. Sam, mi único amor, el que me destrozó el corazón al imprimarse de mi prima. El que me prometió tanto y no cumplió nada. Esta vida podía ser realmente miserable. Las lágrimas se me escurrieron de los ojos y cayeron sobre la piel del vampiro, sin quererlo. Edward levanto la mirada y mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

Por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, me sentí perdida en la inquietante mirada del vampiro y aunque alguna parte de mi instinto me gritaba huir de allí, otra parte me obligaba a quedarme, a mantenerle la mirada. No estaba pensando, porque mis ojos solo podían percibir el leve brillo que emanaba la piel del vampiro, por el sol que ya se ocultaba. No podía seguir negándolo. El condenado era irrealmente atrayente. Estaba hecho para eso. Pero yo… yo no debía sentirme atraída…

Los ojos del vampiro brillaron levemente y parpadeo, aun sin necesitarlo. Creí que estaba en alguna irreal pesadilla cuando los fríos labios de él se posaron en mi cuello, deslizándose con una suavidad mortal, hacia el costado de mi clavícula y exhalando un suspiro frio. MI instinto domino por segundos y de un solo salto estuve a tres metros de él, jadeante como si me faltara oxígeno y temblando, no sabía si de furia… o algo más.

- Si vuelves a hacer eso te partiré la puta cara, vampiro o no vampiro - grite furiosa

Aparentemente el vampiro no entendía o no quería entender, ya que en un segundo estuvo a mi lado y me miro con tal profundidad que sentí que perdía la cordura. Esto estaba muy, pero muy mal

- Que haces- murmure en un último intento de salvación

- Te consuelo- contesto el de vuelta, utilizando mis propias palabras

De algún modo, la boca del atrayente vampiro se poso sobre la mía, presionando, buscando una respuesta, más bien exigiéndola. Mi mano derecha voló hacia su rostro, tan solo para estrellarse sonoramente, sin causarle ningún tipo de daño. La mano me dolió muchísimo, fue como golpear una roca, pero no me queje. No le daría en el gusto.

Quise gritar o hacer algo, pero el vampiro se aprovecho y me apretó más a él, deslizando su fría lengua en mi boca… y todo se fue al diablo.

Estaba segura de que el punto de que un vampiro no se podía mezclar en términos sexuales con un humano u otro que no fuera de su especie era precisamente porque estos eran demasiado fuertes y dañarían sin remedio a la malograda pareja. Pues eso se le estaba olvidando a Edward.

Con furia mezclo su lengua con la mía y me maldije al sentir como se me doblaban las rodillas ante su contacto. Trate con desesperación de evitarlo, pero era imposible: era demasiado para mí. Nunca me habían besado de esa forma… y además… se sentía bien que alguien te deseara después de tanto tiempo…

- Si- murmuro el vampiro resoplando su frio aliento en mi boca

- Si que- murmuré apenas

- Así nos olvidamos de ellos. Ayúdame. Por favor Ayúdate.

Y me perdí. O más bien quise perderme. No podía ser. Estaba siendo besada por un maldito chupasangre. Y lo peor, era que me estaba gustando. Mierda, si la manda se entera de esto, estoy muerta.

* * *

_**Hola! bueno, esto es tan tipico mio... primero queria ser un OS, pero me salieron dos capitulos... y ahora, como me dieron varias ideas, lo hare de tres... espero que solo sean tres! XD bueno... ya ven por donde va el asunto verdad? esta fue la idea inicial... y lo deje aqui pra que me digan: Sigo con ello o los detengo. Solo eso. COmo cerna, lo hice con Leah por varias raoznbes, la primera es que hay poquisimos fics con esta pareja, pero lo encuntro diferente y genial. Segundo, en ese momento los une un dolor similar. El desamor. Y tercero, porque tampoco me cae muy bien Bella... y esta bueno ya que siempre sea un angelito.. elel estaba indecisa entro dos hombres! Podria haber sido esto o quiza otra cosa. La idea es hace algo distinto. Ademas, si lo vemos criticamente... quien podria resistirse a Edward? Ni siquiera Leah! jajajaja**_

_**Les repito la pregunta anterior: Edward se involucra con Leah o le dejamos solo en un beso? ambas opciones son interesantes y me tientan... me avisan! lo dejare asi varios dias... hasta que veamos que idea se hace mas fuerte!**_

_**Gracias por leer :) (parece que no soy la unica que desprecia a Bella) **_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no me pertencen**_

* * *

_**3.-Edward**_

_**

* * *

**_

La situación me superaba. Era lo único que tenía claro en mi mente, que no hacía más que repetirme la vista de los amantes a todo color una y otra vez. Que terrible era ser un masoquista. Quería alejarme de allí, pero mis pies no se movían. No sabía bien lo que sentía ¿Dolor, ira, frustración, pena? Quizás una mezcla insana de todo esto.

Debía moverme. No debía estar allí.

La mente de Jacob me causaba náuseas. Era demasiado vívida. Me parecía estar ahí mismo, en su sitio, pero el dolor de saber que no era yo, corrompía la imagen a tal punto que me causaba esa extraña sensación en el estómago. Quería morir vomitando, pero claro, yo no podía hacerlo.

El rostro de Bella me quedaría para siempre en la memoria. El rostro que yo debí haber tenido el privilegio de ver. No él.

Arrastre prácticamente mis pies y mi cuerpo colpasó al alejarse de la escena. Me dolía cada fibra de mi ser. Todo era tan choqueante que mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

No podía ser cierto. Pero lo era.

En algún momento sentí la presencia de algo a mí izquierda y voltee a ver. Leah se encontraba allí, bueno, su lobo, mirándome con cierta tristeza. No era necesario que leyera su mente para saber lo que pensaba. Ella lo había visto todo, como yo. También estaba devastada. Pero lo que más le dañaba, no era mi sufrimiento. Eran los recuerdos. El ver reflejado el dolor de su recuerdo en mi.

Leah dio algunos gruñidos impaciente. La oí, pero no tuve fuerzas para mirarla. Y entonces hice lo único que mi cobarde mente veía como lógico: huir.

Corrí. Corrí como nunca, desapareciendo entre los árboles, tratando de dejar a atrás las voces en mi cabeza. No podía dejar de oírlas, parecía que se habían quedado grabadas, casi tanto como el último gemido de placer de Jacob. Lo envidiaba. Nunca creí que lo haría.

Corrí sin un rumbo determinado, sintiendo el frío del aire golpeando mi cara y la sensación de vértigo que solo daba la velocidad. Corrí hasta que ya no oí nada más que el sonido de mi respiración innecesaria. Estaba solo. Eso necesitaba.

Me quedé de pie en el medio de un desconocido claro, observando los añosos árboles, y los sonidos de la naturaleza. Era en cierto modo gratificante saber que solo yo estaba sintiendo este dolor. Cualquier otra persona no hubiese podido soportarlo. Quizás por eso tuve que estar muerto para que sucediera. Porque ningún mortal lo hubiese soportado. Genial Edward, eres la rata de laboratorio del maldito universo.

Me aferré el pecho, sintiendo el dolor en el sitio en que debería haber latido un corazón. Hace años que ya nada latía allí, pero el dolor era tan grande como si me desgarraran. Presioné mis brazos sobre mí mismo y mi mente me trajo las imágenes de Bella sufriendo, Bella casi muerta en dolor por mi causa. Ahora era que lo estaba pagando.

No supe cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero el silencio de mi mente fue interrumpido. Y yo conocía muy bien el tono de esos pensamientos.

Leah

¿Qué era lo que ella quería?

Yo sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba, Y ella siempre odio a Bella, y a Jacob le tenía cierto nivel de resentimiento, por dejarse dominar por los sentimientos. En realidad ella no amaba a nadie, era una especia de semilla hueca, sin sentimientos, ni aun el odio lo albergaba, por ella todo pasaba, sin quedar, sin dejar huella. Y todo por culpa del amor. Había quedado hueca, sin nada por dentro. Casi tanto como yo.

La oí cambiar de forma, con el sonido característico de los de su raza. Su respiración se volvió menos áspera y el aroma de su cuerpo menos intenso, en cuanto hubo cambiado. A decir verdad ella no olía tan mal como el resto de la manada. Su olor era distinto, más parecido al olor de la humedad de los bosques. Olor a tierra húmeda. Probablemente eso era porque era mujer. Todo en ella tendía a ser más delicado.

Oí el pensamiento vacilante de Leah, en donde predominaba la lástima. Incluso pensó que estaba orate. No la culpaba, seguro estaba actuando como uno. Pero ella no tenía porque presenciar esto. No era más que mi dolor.

- Vete- le rugí con furia, principalmente por no ser capaz de contener mis emociones-

La oí deslizar tela sobre su piel, probablemente vistiéndose. Mi mente divago sobre la molestia de tener que estar vistiendo se y desvistiéndose cada vez que se transformara. Ella era única en su especie. La única mujer licántropo… Extraño. ¿Que la llevaría a estar acá realmente…? ¿Sería solo lástima?

La oí dar unos pasos dudosos hacia mí y no me resistí a la tentación de su cercanía. Yo era inherentemente social, aun a pesar mío. Decía que debía estar solo, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia permanente de gente, ya fuese a mí alrededor o en mi cabeza, que ahora la soledad me resultaba molesta y hasta casi dolorosa. En dos segundos estuve a su lado. La curiosidad por ella creció. El aroma de su sangre no me causaba sed, pues tenía ese aroma salvaje y animal indicativo del enemigo. Era como un signo de alerta. Quise tocarla, pero sus ojos se llenaron de temor y me enfurecí, ilógicamente. De todas formas estaba actuando en forma estúpida, así que ya daba igual. La tomé por el cuello, atento ante cualquier indicio de ataque. Solo quería observarla, pero era evidente que no me lo permitiría a menos que recurriese un poco a la fuerza. Pero solo un poco.

El objetivo no se cumplió, porque solo conseguí asustarla, lo cual termino remitiendo en furia. Comenzó a temblar, amenazando con convertirse en cualquier momento. No quería eso.

La acerque un poco más a mí.

- Quédate quieta- le susurre, mientras la miraba fijamente a os ojos oscuros, tratando de auscultar su alma.

La observe fijamente, tratando de analizarla y comprenderla. No sabia porque era tan amargada y tan vacía, si al fin y al cabo era una linda chica. Delgada, fina, pero su rostro parecía carecer de los músculos que expresaran emoción. Su mente estaba vuelta loca pensando, pero su rostro permanecía impertérrito, sin demostrar nada. Mire interesado como su mente cambiaba el rumbo de los pensamientos y se dirigía por derroteros que no imagine. Ella comenzó a mirarme con otros ojos de pronto, con ojos de mujer. La seguí mirando, pensando si en realidad yo le causaba tanto asco y repulsión. Su rostro se había avinagrado, demostrando lo poco que le gustaba mi cercanía, pero a la vez, su corazón se había acelerado y su mente pensaba con lujo de detalles en mis labios y en mi piel, regodeándose en imaginar lo que sentiría si me besara. Leah estaba pensando en mí como hombre. Increíble. Me intrigó este giro brusco de sus emociones.

Las preguntas rondaron su cabeza y se pregunto porque estaba yo tan cerca si le producía tal nivel de asco. No era eso lo que yo pensaba, y se lo aclaré.

- No me causas asco… es más bien… curiosidad- admití, mientras miraba el brillo de sus ojo de ónice

- Pues a mí sí me asqueas maldito chupasangre…suéltame o te sacare los ojos-

Se me escapo una risa sin querer, divertido ante el nivel de cinismo de sus palabras. Eso decía ella, pero aun pensaba en mí como un hombre. Se preguntaba que se sentiría que la tocase o más aun que la besara. Pero sus labios escupían veneno. La volví a mirar, usando mi artillería de seducción a propósito, sonriéndole en forma especial, lo que generalmente causaba estragos en las humanas. Leah respondió tal y como lo pensaba, su pulso aumento y se dilataron sus pupilas. Si que le causaba efecto, aunque lo negara. Al menos no había perdido mi toque. Pero eso no hacía más que recordarme que había sido incapaz, a pesar de todo esto, de retener a mi novia a mi lado. Me entristecí de nuevo.

Me alejé de ella, rozando levemente la piel de su cuello. No pensé que su piel fuese tan suave. Suspiré y me alejé. Le di la espalda y aunque no quería que se fuera, debía darle la opción.

- Deberías irte Leah- le dije, lo más firme que pude

Aparentemente mi recomendación surtió el efecto deseado, pues la vi visualizar el camino a casa y dar algunos pasos en dirección contraria. Me senté sobre una roca y suspire, realmente abatido. Mirar al cielo no me iba a dar las respuestas, pero no tenía muchas opciones era eso o pensar en… ellos.

Fue por eso que me asombro cuando sentí a Leah a mi lado. No la sentí decidir nada, pero allí estaba.

- Pues no me voy a ningún lado- me dijo, agriamente– No deseo ser responsable del suicidio de algún vampiro idiota-

Sonreí un poco. No lo decía en serio.

- Sería bueno que existiera esa posibilidad ahora… pero ya ves, estoy condenado, de todas las formas existentes… - le conteste

No me contesto nada, y lo agradecí. Se limito a sentarse a mi lado, simplemente. La oí pensar muchísimas cosas, pero por algún motivo todos sus pensamientos iban a dar al mismo sitio. Sam.

Es increíble como solo en unos minutos, pude comprender algo que no había hecho jamás realmente. El dolor de un corazón roto. Leah había amado y probablemente aun lo hacía, a Sam. Él le había roto el corazón, aunque ella se negaba a verlo como una derrota, sino más bien como una mala jugada del destino, en la cual ella había tenido la mala suerte de perder. El asunto de la imprimación era una cosa seria. Me pregunte seriamente si ella se imprimaría a alguna vez. Quizás no lo hiciera nunca. Desee que lo hiciera, pues no merecía estar sola. Ni ella, ni nadie, exceptuando tal vez yo mismo.

Me dolió lo que veía en ella. Solo por esta vez, fui capaz de entender los pensamientos de otra persona porque antes podía ser capaz de leerlos, pero de ahí a comprenderlos había un trecho bastante largo. Muy largo.

Ahora se acortaba.

- Lo siento- le murmure mirándola fijamente- Ha de haber sido horrible. Nunca fui capaz de comprenderlo… hasta ahora.

- Lo sé- fue lo que ella dijo

Suspire y cedí ante mi dolor. Esto era horrible y patético. ¿Qué hacia ella a mi lado, tratando de consolarme? Ella no era más que mi enemiga y yo debería odiarla. Pero con todos estos eventos era incapaz de sentir odio por nadie, excepto por mí mismo. Solo sentí pena y más pena. Que miserable era.

Y entonces me perdí en mi dolor, no fui capaz de nada mas, excepto de sollozar y sufrir. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre si mismo, colapsando, y fui incapaz de soportar el peso de lo evidente. Gemí y solo deje que el dolor fluyera. No podía hacer mas nada. Era un vampiro, no vivo y además con mal de amores, Que alguien acabara con mi sufrimiento, por favor. Estuve inmóvil por muchísimo tiempo. No supe cuanto.

Leí en la mente de Leah la culpabilidad de Bella en todo esto. Pero no. Ella no era culpable. Ella solo era humana. Guiada por las hormonas. Y yo debí saciar esa sed, tan fuerte como la misma sed de sangre. Debí comprenderlo, pero no lo hice, justo aquí estaban mis consecuencias.

- No es su culpa… es mía, toda mía… nunca le di lo que quiso…- gemí, en un vano intento de defensa.

Ella no se dejó convencer por mis palabras y vi ira en su mente. Furia concentrada y dirigida, casi en su totalidad hacia Bella. Quise rebatirla, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Todo lo que tenía lo había consumido la pena y el dolor. Sobre todo el dolor.

Vi como ella esperaba alguna reacción mía, pero no pude más que sollozar y sentirme miserable. Sé que no era lo apropiado, pero no podía hacer más. Así me sentía. Poca cosa y miserable.

Y fue entonces que ella hizo algo que no leí. No lo creí posible para nada e inexplicablemente me tomo por sorpresa.

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo. ¡Ella me abrazo a mí!

Con toda sinceridad, no me lo podía creer. Mi cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente y la boca se me lleno de ponzoña en forma automática. No era que quisiera atacarla, pero tampoco podía evitar mis reacciones. Me tensé, pero ella no lo noto. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos y la quede mirando, tratando de comprender su mente.

- Que haces- le pregunte

- Te consuelo- contesto, sin pensarlo.

Y me aferre a ella. Mi mente trataba de asimilar con demasiada lentitud lo extraño de la situación, de estarnos abrazando así, como dos personas normales, dentro de lo que cabía. Pero esto no tenía nada de normal. Ella era una licántropo, yo, era un vampiro. Algo no calzaba en la situación, que de por sí ya era de locos. Pero estaba demasiado dolido como para detenerme a pensar y mi cuerpo respondió ante el apoyo, aunque este no fuese de un cuerpo frio y duro como el mío, sino de uno fino y ardiente. Así que me deje ir.

Sollocé y aunque no derramaba lágrimas, estaba llorando. Apreté su cuerpo como si fuese una tabla de salvación, y me perdí en el extrañísimo aroma amaderado de su piel, la cual jamás pensé estaría bajo mis dedos. Me sentí extrañamente reconfortado, a pesar de que la mente de Leah insistía en repasar pasajes de su relación con Sam, en forma abiertamente masoquista. Ella era parecida a mí al fin y al cabo. Extraña y solitaria. Dolida y abandonada. No podía culparla de ser como era.

Fije mi atención en respirar y en mirar la piel de sus piernas. Quizás no era del todo correcto, pero me sentía bien así, entre sus brazos cálidos. No había nada de malo en ello, excepto por lo evidentemente retorcido de la situación. La mente de Leah comenzó a inquietarse de que la manda se enterase de esto. Quizás si no pensaba en ello, no se enterarían.

Luego ella comenzó a entristecerse. Mi cercanía le trajo recuerdos que tenía sepultados, sobre su cuerpo gimiendo bajo el de Sam, en incontables noches de pasión. Me tense ante esos pensamientos. Ya me sentía algo mejor, pero estaba causándole dolor a Leah. Obviamente hacia mucho que ella no tenía a ningún hombre entre sus brazos, aunque fuese un vampiro. A ella le dolía su soledad. Y entonces, el toque característico de una gota me estremeció el cuerpo. Pero no fue una gota de lluvia. Sabía muy bien que era eso, ya que lo vi en Bella muchas veces. Leah estaba llorando.

Levante la mirada y se me partió el corazón. Ella sufría tanto como yo, o incluso más, ya que tenía que soportar la visión de su prima y su amado constantemente.

Quise con todas mis fuerzas que no sufriera más. Pero su mente volvió a dar un giro brusco y paso del dolor de los recuerdos a mirarme con ojos de mujer una vez más. Estaba consciente de lo malo que era pensar así, pero de todas formas siguió pendiente de mi rostro, el brillo que hacia el sol sobre mi piel y de mis ojos. No dejo de mirarme, aun cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus pensamientos, y mi mirada se hizo más aguda. Ella me estaba mirando con deseo. No podía creerlo. ¿Sería que quizás yo…?

Sin pensar en nada, deje a mi cuerpo hacer a su antojo y me vi besando la piel del cuello de Leah, tan solo para comprobar que tan suave podía ser. Mi mente ansiaba pensar en algo mas, que no fuera Isabella. Me gusto el contacto. Ella era muy cálida, y extremadamente fina y mis labios se deslizaron por su cuello hasta su clavícula, aspirando ese extraño aroma de su piel. Nunca había hecho nada como esto con otra persona que no fuese Bella, pero no fue malo. Fue en realidad, bastante agradable. Excepto porque a Leah no pareció gustarle nada. La mire a los ojos, esperando su reacción. Y no fue lo que esperaba. Su cuerpo se tenso y dio un salto increíble, hacia atrás y fue a quedar bastante lejos de mí. Vaya reacción.

- Si vuelves a hacer eso te partiré la puta cara, vampiro o no vampiro – me grito encolerizada y temblando.

La mire por unos segundos, pero supe en seguida que sus labios mentían. No estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero yo lo veía claramente. Ella me deseó automáticamente. Le gustó, pero no podía aceptarlo. A decir verdad, yo tampoco. Pero la situación era extraña… y quise seguir explorando esa sensación de sentirla cerca…

En un segundo estuve nuevamente a su lado y la mire a los ojos, tratando de ver algún atisbo de repulsión. Pero no había asco allí. Al contrario, Leah me deseaba en ese preciso momento. A mí, y a mi cuerpo. Eso era una salida desesperada, pero era una salida. Necesitaba olvidar a Bella y a su traición. Necesitaba sentirme mejor. Y Leah también. Ella también quería olvidar… y quizás podríamos hacerlo juntos.

- Que haces- me pregunto de pronto, perdida en mis ojos

- Te consuelo- le conteste, usando sus palabras.

Y la besé. Al demonio todo lo demás. Mis labios capturaron los suyos, anhelantes de algo de amor, aunque fuese amor físico. Ella se asustó en un principio, y me lanzo un golpe, el cual a pesar de no causarme daño, casi llego a dolerme. Que fuerza tenía, era increíble. Pero no me amedrentó, pues conocía sus pensamientos más ocultos y ella solo estaba respondiendo como debería, pero no como quería.

Gruño en mi boca y quiso hablar o quizás gritar, pero aproveche para deslizar mi lengua entre sus labios y sentir la ardiente sensación de besarla al tiempo que la apretaba mas contra mí. El deseo animal y primitivo afloró tanto en ella como en mí. Éramos dos bestias sedientas de emociones diferentes al dolor. Y no pensaba negarme a esa sensación. Ella cedió y dejó de luchar, mientras su cuerpo vibraba ante mi beso lujurioso. Se sentía bien besar así, sin miedo a dañarla, ya que Bella era delicada, pero no Leah. Ella era fuerte y respondía a la perfección a mis demandas, las cuales repentinamente se volvieron bestiales. La besé con profundidad y sentí mi cuerpo llenarse de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas. Quería más.

La mente de Leah dejo de pensar en nada más que no fuera en mí y el deseo que afloraba en su interior. Seguía tratando de luchar contra su cuerpo, pero se sentía bien de que alguien la deseara después de tanto tiempo. Eso era lo que teníamos que hacer, olvidarnos.

- Si- contesté a su pregunta muda

- Si que- me dijo jadeante

- Así nos olvidamos de ellos. Ayúdame. Por favor Ayúdate- le dije yo

Y finalmente se dejo llevar.

Mis manos la apretaron con fuerza y lanzó un jadeo desesperado. La idea de pensar en hacer esto, tan sórdido y prohibido era de por sí, excitante. Mi mente adormecida por el dolor buscaba alguna salida, cualquiera y esta fue la más rápida. Sabía bien que no era del todo correcto, pero necesitaba sacarme a Bella de la cabeza, de cualquier forma y Leah también necesitaba esto. Así que era una especia de trato. No había nada de malo en ello.

Para mi sorpresa, Leah se aferro a mí con fiereza y de alguna forma terminé de espaldas contra un árbol, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que vibró completamente, haciendo que los pájaros posados sobre él salieran volando espantados. Leah llevaba el mando de la situación y me dejé hacer a su voluntad. Sus manos acariciaron mi pecho y bajaron despacio, mientras seguíamos besándonos.

Se escapo un gruñido de mi pecho cuando sus manos menudas atraparon mi miembro por sobre la tela, apretándome y causando estragos en mis sentidos. Mis ojos se posaron en ella, anhelantes y pude ver como su mente vagaba sobre las distintas formas de poseerme. No pensaba nada más, al menos por el momento. Mis manos la tomaron por la cintura y su cuello y baje lentamente hasta apoderarme de sus pequeños pechos. Leah no mostraba expresiones, aun a pesar de estar ardiendo de deseo, su rostro permanecía inalterable. Apreté con un poco de fuerza y conseguí que cerrara los ojos. Su mente voló a los recuerdos con Sam. No la culpaba.

Rasgué la tela que la cubría, y pude ver su pecho desnudo. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer así, por lo que mis ojos quedaron prendaos a su piel y sentí una imperiosa necesidad de sentir esa suavidad que se prometía en la piel de ella. Puse mi boca sobre su pecho y besé los endurecidos pezones, aspirando el aroma de su excitación, que terminó por enloquecerme del todo.

Lamí con devoción, aferrándome a su aparentemente frágil cuerpo, que temblaba entre mis brazos. Nadie decía palabra, pero era innecesario, ya que su mente gritaba cada cosa que deseaba y yo la complacía al momento. Era ventajoso leer mentes en este momento.

Leah salto sobre mi y pasó sus piernas por sobre mis caderas, asaltando mi boca una vez más. Esta vez fui yo quien la azoto contra un árbol, devolviendo el beso con toda mi pasión retenida. Ella se movía sobre mi erección y gruñí en respuesta, al ver en su mente lo que deseaba. Rasgué la tela del pantalón que la cubría y con desesperación introduje mi mano en su sexo. Estaba ardiendo y además muy húmeda. No sabía si siempre era así, pero me gusto la sensación. Me deje guiar por mis instintos y me deshice con velocidad de mi pantalón. Mientras ella seguía besándome sin dar tregua. Era bueno también que no respirase.

Podía sentir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, vuelto loco sobre su pecho y la ponzoña llenado mi boca, aunque no era sed lo que me dominaba, sino un nuevo apetito que me era desconocido. Olvidando cualquier regla de educación o etiqueta, caímos sobre el húmedo suelo cubierto de hojas, yo sobre ella y ella debajo de mí, sin parar de tocarnos. Mi respiración se hizo acelerada, y a pesar de no necesitarlo, aspiré mucho oxígeno para intentar calmarme. Temí por un momento haberle hecho daño, pero a Leah no pareció molestarle mi peso sobre ella.

Leah siguió con los ojos cerrados vi como trataba desesperadamente de olvidar que quien la estaba besando era un vampiro. Trataba de olvidar que mi piel era de hielo y que mis labios no eran cálidos. Ella estaba pensando que no era yo quien estaba allí, sino Sam.

Mi mente termino por jugarme la misma mala pasada, cuando sin querer imagine a Bella en la posición de Leah. Incluso hubiera jurado que la veía bajo de mi cuerpo, temblando y con el deseo en sus ojos. Me enfurecí de pronto.

Deslicé mis manos entre las piernas de Leah y las abrí hacia los costados, dejándome el acceso ideal. Acerqué mi miembro endurecido a su entrada y no lo pensé dos veces para penetrarla, ganándome un gruñido animal de su parte y otro que brotó de mi propio pecho.

La sensación de estar dentro de ella fue enloquecedora. Sentía el calor abrasante de su sexo rodeándome y sentí por primera vez que me faltaba el aire, aunque no fuese posible. Todo ardía, como si hubiese caído en un volcán. Mis sentidos estaban alterados y me aferré a sus caderas, buscando algún punto de apoyo que me permitiera el mejor ángulo. Salí de ella despacio solo para volver a entrar, con fuerza. Y ya no pude controlarme más.

Mis caderas se alzaron y descendieron con desesperación penetrándola sin ninguna delicadeza. Mi mente estaba enfocada en Bella y nada más que en ella, por lo que mi conducta era aun más desesperada. Deseaba con el alma que fuese ella y no Leah la que estaba allí, tendida entregándose. Las manos de Leah se aferraron a mi camisa y la rasgaron, haciendo saltar los botones y dejándome de una vez, del todo desnudo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y entreabrí los labios, sin creerme el nivel de placer que se podía sentir con este tipo de actos. Deslicé una mano bajo el cuerpo de Leah, alzando sus caderas un poco para darme un mejor ángulo de ataque. Pude entrar en ella aun más profundamente y me gane otra serie de gruñidos desesperados, de parte de la pequeña fiera que estaba bajo de mí. Las manos de Leah arañaban mi pecho, sin causarme daño alguno. La vi fruncir el ceño, concentrada y morder su labio mientras se remecía completamente bajo mis embestidas furiosas.

Su cuerpo estaba al máximo de tensión, su corazón latía desbocado y estaba seguro que si yo pudiese sudar, lo haría tanto como ella. La sensación era casi devastadora, pero quería seguir sintiéndola. No quería detenerme. De pronto sentí las caderas de Leah alzarse más aun hacia mí, y me sentí presionado con fuerza alrededor de mi sexo, mientras más gruñidos escapaban de ella. Sus manos se volvieron violentas y me golpearon y arañaron varias veces, pero no cesaba de abrirme más y más sus piernas. Estaba teniendo un orgasmo, y me sentí estúpidamente orgulloso de ser el causante de esto en una mujer. Aceleré mis embestidas y sus piernas se tensaron, mientras su boca se abrió pero no emitió sonido alguno. Pensaba en Sam más que nunca. Casi tanto como yo en Bella.

No me detuve y seguí penetrándola, fijando mi mirada en sus senos, que se remecían con cada estocada furiosa. Su pecho brillaba, perlado en sudor y su cabello revuelto estaba plagado de hojas y pequeñas ramas. Tome sus manos y las aferré sobre su cabeza, viendo lo bestial que se volvía cuando sentía placer, evitando así que se dañar a sí misma. A mí no me iba a hacer daño, pero ella podría quebrarse una mano si seguía golpeándome. Se estaba desahogando, y podía comprenderlo. Ella era una fiera y no más que yo, que taladraba su cuerpo sin compasión ni delicadeza alguna. Éramos un par de bestias en celo, gruñendo y amándose como unos orates. Quise que sintiera placer de nuevo y aceleré más mi ataque, con lo que Leah se soltó de mis manos y se aferro de mi cabello, jalándolo con fuerza. Estuvimos así, por varios minutos, sin que yo cediera en mis embestidas. De pronto levante una de su piernas sobre mis hombros y gemí al sentir más contacto de su piel contra la mía. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sus brazos se aferraron a mi espalda, mientras sus músculos volvían a apretarme, dándome con su mente la noticia de un nuevo orgasmo. Gemí excitado y lamí sus senos, probando el sabor salado de su piel morena. Me tenté muchísimo a morderla, pero no lo hice, con el mínimo de cordura que aún me quedaba No podría cansarme nunca de la nueva sensación de placer que antes desconocía.

De pronto, fue Leah la que tomó el mando. De alguna forma inesperada, ya que mi mente se hallaba perdida en las sensaciones, me dio la vuelta y quedo sobre a mí. Abrí los ojos con asombro y jadeé al sentir como se enterraba sobre mi sexo duro y comenzaba a moverse sobre mí como si me estuviese cabalgando. Mis ojos se fueron hacia atrás y la tome de las caderas una vez mas, ayudándola con el ritmo, el cual se volvió desesperado.

Cerré los ojos extasiado y mi mente imaginó una vez más, que la que estaba sobre mi era _otra_. Bella volvía a mi mente una y otra vez, y aunque creí que con sexo la olvidaría, no hacía más que recordarla con más y más fuerza. Gruñí cuando sentí las manos de Leah arañar mi vientre y comencé a sentir una sensación nueva en mí, como una fuerza concentrada que avanzaba desde todos los puntos de mi cuerpo y empezaba a concentrarse en mi sexo. Era como un calor que se anunciaba. Mis músculos se tensaron y apreté los dientes con fuerza, haciéndolos rechinar mientras Leah aceleraba las embestidas y remecíamos el suelo del bosque con nuestros gruñidos bestiales. Y entonces, exploté.

Fue como si me golpearan el cerebro o como si una luz muy potente de dejara de pronto ciego, sordo y mudo. Pude ver estrellas al cerrar mis ojos y el gemido de placer que escapo de mis labios hizo huir a más aves que se encontraban en las cercanías. Un segundo después Leah gruñía con fuerza, ganándose su tercer orgasmo y mi delirio. Sentí que me derramaba dentro de ella, y que las sacudidas de mi cuerpo no dejarían de sucederse. Finalmente el bosque quedó en silencio y lo único que oía era la respiración acelerada de Leah sobre mi pecho. Abrí los ojos para mirarla y en cuanto nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, desapareció la magia.

Leah se puso de pie con rapidez, y se sentó a un par de metros de mi, mientras sus manos tapaban sus pechos desnudos, lo cual era bastante ilógico dada nuestra reciente aventura. Pero sabía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo, porque yo sentía lo mismo. Estábamos vacíos y rotos. Luego del sexo, ya no había nada que nos uniera. Y lamentablemente, me sentí muchísimo peor de lo que me sentía antes. Y muy a mi pesar, me arrepentí ferozmente de lo que acababa de hacer. Era un malnacido.

Me senté en el mismo sitio en el que me encontraba y trate de que Leah me mirara. Ella tenía la mirada perdida hacia el bosque y se apretaba las piernas contra sí. Estaba arrepentida también, pero por diferentes motivos. Ella creía que esto no era bueno para la manada. Yo creía que esto no era bueno para ella.

Busque con mi mirada en los alrededores y vi que la ropa de Leah estaba irremediablemente rota. No podría ponerse eso. Mi camisa estaba rasgada también, pero podía taparle bastante, dado que era mucho más grande que ella. Revise por el resto de mi ropa y me vestí a velocidad vampírica, sin ponerme la camisa. Me acerque a ella y se la tendí, despacio.

- Deberías ponerte esto- le susurré- Tu ropa esta… uhm… digamos que un poco rota. Lo siento.

Leah me miro con sus ojos negros algo apagados. Su mente pensaba aun en la manada.

- No es necesario, me transformare- me dijo simplemente- Luego iré a casa y buscare una nueva muda de ropa. Gracias de todas maneras Edward.

Me quede de una pieza. Era la primera vez que mencionaba mi nombre. Aun mentalmente solía llamarme chupasangres o criatura. Nunca me había llamado por mi nombre hasta ahora.

- ¿Estás segura?- insistí, frunciendo el ceño-

Ella no dijo nada y siguió mirando el suelo. Se me apretó el corazón.

- Realmente lo siento- le dije – Nunca debí… yo no…- me corte, sin saber cómo seguir.

- Esto estuvo muy mal Edward- murmuró de pronto

Suspiré y me comencé a poner la camisa. Claro que estaba mal. Estaba pésimo.

- No me malinterpretes – dijo mirándome, seria- no es que crea que lo que hicimos no fue… bueno… realmente _bueno_. Lo que quiero decir es que _no_ debimos hacerlo.

- Lo entiendo- murmure acercándome un poco más a ella

Su cuerpo se tenso y se puso en guardia. Me dio una mirada de advertencia que comprendí en seguida. Esto no volvería a suceder jamás. Estaba de acuerdo.

- No te me acerques por favor- gruño, mientras se apretaba un poco más.

Me detuve en seco y me quede allí parado, si saber qué hacer. Ella suspiró y me miro.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto- es decir… tienes que hablar con Bella en algún momento ¿no?

Asentí con pesadez. Ella tenía razón.

- Hablare con ella- le dije- y le diré todo lo que desea saber… si ella es capaz de tenerme confianza y decirme la verdad. Si es así, yo la perdonaré. Olvidaremos todo y las cosas seguirán adelante-

Leah me miro con asombro, pero no dijo nada. Luego de unos momentos en que se pensó si en realidad yo estaba cuerdo, me pregunto con suavidad:

- ¿Y si no te dice la verdad?-

Me tense antes de responder. Le tenía mucho miedo a esa posibilidad.

- Entonces todo habrá terminado-

Me alejé algunos pasos y vi en su mente que deseaba con urgencia cambiar de forma. Le di un poco de privacidad y me aleje, cabizbajo y miserable como nunca. Así no es como me hubiese gustado tener mi primera vez. Al menos la de Leah no fue la primera. Recordé a Bella. El dolor volvió con más fuerza y me sentí realmente desolado. No era lógico, pero no conseguía sentirme mejor después de lo que había hecho. Me sentía bastante peor. Más miserable.

Observe a Leah, ya transformada, sentada mirándome con atención. Se preguntaba si yo estaba bien. No lo estaba, pero le di una sonrisa y ella lanzo un gruñido. Me encamine hacia casa, a velocidad normal, guiado por los aromas de mi familia. En una hora ya había llegado a casa. Lo primero que oí fue los pensamientos preocupados de la familia. No sabían nada de mí y Alice no había querido abrir la boca, mostrándose desolada. Por supuesto, ella vio lo que sucedería, tal vez demasiado tarde, pero lo vio. No había dicho palabra.

Antes de entrar di una mirada hacia el bosque, pero no conseguí ver nada. Los pensamientos de Leah me habían seguido por todo el trayecto, demostrándome que no había querido dejarme solo, aun después de lo que había hecho. Ella era admirable realmente.

Lo primero que sentí fue la sensación de calma que emanaba de Jasper. Sonreí levemente, pero ni toda la calma del mundo lograría hacerme sentir mejor. Jasper sintió mi humor y dejo de intentarlo. Todos me esperaban en la sala de la casa. Suspire. Esto iba a resultar muy duro.

Todos los ojos se posaron en mi cuando entre a casa. Esme me miraba sin comprender nada, pero esperando que estuviera bien. Estaba preocupada, casi tanto como Carlisle, quien me miraba analizándome. Emmett tuvo menos toque que ninguno, al sentir automáticamente el aroma familiar de los Licántropos que impregnaba mi piel y arrugar la nariz visiblemente asombrado. Por su mente paso una fiera lucha con Jacob. Rosalie se fijo en mi aspecto, y su atención se centro en mi camisa destrozada, por lo que también dedujo algún tipo de lucha. Jasper no estaba muy seguro de nada, puesto que mis sentimientos eran contradictorios, pero se estaba empezando a afectar por mi visible tristeza. Y finalmente Alice, quien apenas me dirigió la mirada. La vi suspirar y finalmente me dirigió la palabra.

- ¿Se lo dirás? – pregunto- Aun no te he visto decidirlo-

- Solo si ella lo hace primero- murmure yo, mirándola. Ella sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

- Como lamento todo esto Edward… yo… no lo vi, no fue planeado, nada de lo sucedido…

- Eso no quita que haya estado muy mal. Tanto lo que hizo Bella como lo que hice yo.

- Lo sé – murmuro Alice, al borde del llanto.

Camine algunos pasos más, mientras las voces mentales de mi familia preguntándose qué demonios ocurría comenzaron a ensordecerme. Emmett se acerco más a mí, tratando de sacarme alguna palabra.

- ¿Luchaste con un licántropo verdad?- murmuro- Debí estar allí… podrías haber salido dañado…

- No he sufrido daño - murmuré con la voz apagada- No es el tipo de lucha que tú crees- dije luego, viendo que no comprendía nada.

Esme y Carlisle lo comprendieron bastante rápido. Esme no lo podía creer. Se preguntaba por Bella y comenzó a sufrir por ella mucho antes de saber el resto de le historia. Típico de Esme. Carlisle trataba de buscarle una respuesta lógica a mi actuar. Rosalie y Emmett no comprendían nada y Alice seguía perdida en su tristeza.

- ¿Bella?- pregunte dirigiéndome a Alice

- En cinco minutos- murmuro ella, casi con un hilo de voz

- ¿Hermano?- murmuro Jasper, turbado por el golpe de dolor que llego a su cuerpo, a causa de mi sufrimiento. Trate de no mirarlo.

Me resistí a preguntar a Alice lo que sucedería. Además era difícil que lo supiera, puesto que ni yo mismo estaba seguro de nada. Miré a Jasper y le di una sonrisa apagada, que no hizo más que asustarlo más.

- Hueles a sexo Edward- murmuro de pronto Rosalie, con su sutileza habitual

Emmett y Jasper se quedaron de una pieza, boquiabiertos y analizando en sus mentes lo que decía Rosalie. Seguramente tenía razón. Nuestros olfatos eran muy desarrollados

- Tuviste sexo con Bella… ¿y te peleaste con un licántropo?- pregunto Emmett, que a veces podía ser muy irritante

- No- solo dije, dolido por sus palabras, principalmente porque nada de eso era cierto.

- Despierta Emmett, Edward tuvo sexo con un Licántropo… y si sus inclinaciones no han cambiado no puede ser nadie más que Leah…

La familia entera enmudeció mentalmente ante las palabras de Rosalie. Pero no fue por lo que dijo. Sentí el motivo de su silencio al instante. Cuando me di la vuelta, Bella estaba de pie en la entrada de la casa, mirándome con aire asombrado.

- ¿Te acostaste con Leah Clearwater?- la oí preguntar con un susurro rasgando el aire

Pasaron varios segundos como en cámara lenta. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo alborotado, pero no podía adivinar el motivo de su emoción. No sabía si en realidad le importaba lo que yo haba hecho o si ella era tan inteligente que unió las pistas y supo porqué realmente yo había hecho eso. Sus ojos atónitos no me mostraban nada, excepto asombro gigantesco. Su mirada vagó por mi ropa y mi cabello, que debía de estar sucio y desordenado. Había olvidado ese detalle. Su labio inferior tembló imperceptiblemente, mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas que anunciaban con salir de un momento a otro, pero seguía sin comprender el motivo de su reacción. Mi familia esperaba mi respuesta, silenciosa y en segundo plano. Lamentablemente ellos eran lo bastante inteligentes como para unir cabos y tenían el suficiente sentido del olfato como para oler el mismo aroma que traía yo en Bella. Aroma que también podía oler yo. Sexo y Licántropos. Bella también olía como yo, y era evidente que no habíamos estado juntos. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Sus ojos chocolate vagaron de nuevo hacia mis manos y de nuevo a mi camisa rasgada. Finalmente volvió a mirarme a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

Suspire y di un paso hacia ella, el cual resonó con eco en la habitación, silenciosa como una tumba. Mis labios temblaron un momento, pero finalmente conteste

- Si- dije simplemente.

Y el silencio se volvió ruidoso. Demasiado silencio a veces ensordecía.

* * *

_**Nada que decir... excepto que el otro capitulo es el ultimo. Enfrentamiento de Bella y Edward. Bella dira la verdad? Edward la perdonara?... mmm eso esta por verse. Personalmente, ya lo tengo claro :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer :)**_

_**Este fic ti**_**ene banda sonora! Accede al video de la cancion en mi perfil :)**

* * *

_**4.- Edward.**_

* * *

El silencio realmente era peor que cualquier grito o sonido. Porque era silencio para todos, excepto para mí, que podía oír las indignantes y asombradas voces de todos en mi cabeza. No se callaban y nadie parecía entender a cabalidad lo que ocurría, excepto quizás Alice, que se mantenía extrañamente silenciosa. Tal vez ya sabía lo que sucedería ahora también.

Mis ojos de vampiro analizaron toda la escena en dos segundos. Los latidos del corazón de Bella se habían acelerado hasta casi el límite de la normalidad, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba plagada de emociones que se veían reflejadas en su rostro. Las voces de Rosalie Y Emmett resonaban con fuerza en mi cabeza, indignadas, Rosalie conmigo y Emmett con Bella, tomando cada uno un lugar en esta ridícula pelea que no podía tener un buen fin. Rosalie era mujer, y a pesar de que despreciaba a Bella en forma irreflexiva, ahora la apoyaba y se sentía ofendida de mi incursión en el aciago mundo del sexo. Emmett era hombre y me comprendía, pero no podía hacerlo con Bella, ya que supuestamente ella me amaba. Además, ella había sido la primera en dar el paso, según la mente de Emmett. Los demás, solo tenían imágenes inconexas de nosotros, imaginándonos en situaciones vergonzosas

- Basta- me limite a decir de pronto, mirándolos fijamente a cada uno.

Las voces cesaron un momento, y luego solo se oían algunos pensamientos tímidos, los inevitables. Suspire y mire a Bella nuevamente, quien parecía petrificada en su sitio. Algo extraño me sucedió al mirarla. Era como si de pronto, hubiese perdido su brillo. Se veía casi insignificante, mínima, más delgada de lo que recordaba y no me causó la incesante emoción interna que estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Eso fue extraño, pero era ella, sin duda.

Camine un par de pasos hacia Bella.

- Salgamos fuera, por favor- pedí y mi voz sonó mas sombría de lo que hubiese querido

Como una autómata, Bella salió de casa y bajo las escaleras de la entrada, para caminar algunos pasos hacia el bosque. En estos momentos deseaba con fervor leer su mente.

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. El viento soplo y movió su blusa un poco, mostrando parte del cuello. Allí había marcas, yo conocía esas marcas bien. Marcas de dientes. Cerré los ojos por la repentina ola de náuseas que me golpeó. Suspiré y me apreté el puente de la nariz. Tena tantas ganas de llorar a gritos, pero no podía hacerlo. Era lo más frustrante que había sentido en mi larga vida. Demasiado dolor, incluso para mí. Tenía que hacer bien esto, no había segundas oportunidades.

- ¿Por qué? – fue la pregunta que Bella lanzo al aire, mirándome con total inocencia. Claro que su supuesta inocencia era casi tan grande como la mía.

Ella no sospechaba nada que yo sabía de su encuentro con Jacob, eso era evidente. Mis manos temblaron y empecé temer que no diría nada si se lo preguntaba. Lo mas terrible que podía suceder. ¿Dios me odiaría tanto como para permitir esto? El corazón me dolió en anticipación.

- Solo ocurrió- dije al fin, tratando de no traslucir mis emociones- Debería decir que lo lamento… pero en verdad no podría hacerle eso a Leah.

Bella dio un respingo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Se notaba que estaba conteniéndose.

- ¿Solo eso dirás? – pregunto con la voz unas decimas más altas, signo inequívoco de que comenzaba a perder el dominio de sí misma. Fruncí el ceño, confundido.

- Solo eso, a menos que tu tengas algo que decirme a mi- dije por fin, midiendo milimétricamente sus reacciones.

El viento volvió a arreciar, y nos miramos por varios eternos segundos. El cabello de Bella, que tanto amaba, ondeaba al viento, deslizándose sobre sus hombros. Lo miré algo hipnotizado, para después posar mi mirada en la de Bella. Este era el minuto más importante de todos, el minuto de la verdad. Analicé cada movimiento imperceptible, cada respiro o incluso el movimiento mínimo de sus pupilas chocolate, bailando en su órbita ocular, buscando las palabras más adecuadas que contestar. Casi podía ver el brillo de sus ideas cruzando en su mirada, fugaces, meditadas. Lo estaba pensando demasiado y eso no era bueno. Su respiración se aceleró levemente y trago con evidencia. Un nuevo brillo apareció en sus pupilas y lo supe casi un segundo antes de que abriese la boca: Ella no diría la verdad. Estaba condenado.

- ¿Porque tendría algo que decirte? ¿Te han ido con algún cuento?-

- Limítate a contestar la pregunta solamente, por favor – dije yo, apretando la mandíbula

Rogué en silencio para que ocurriesen dos cosas: O que Bella dijese la verdad, lo cual no creía posible, o que viniese el fin de los tiempos y se llevara a todo el planeta antes de que ella abriese los labios. Mi cuerpo tembló imperceptiblemente para ella, gritando en silencio que Dios por una vez se apiadara de mí. No podía ser posible tanto dolor. Por favor, solo dilo de una vez.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y dejo de mirarme a los ojos. Sus pupilas bailaron por mi camisa rota y su rostro enrojeció visiblemente. Trate de arreglar un poco el desastre, cubriendo la camisa rota y evitando con este gesto que sufriera más. Nunca, hiciera lo que ella hiciera, yo podría desear su sufrimiento. Estaba demasiado enamorado como para ello. Lo más seguro es que siguiera estándolo por siempre.

- No- murmuro ella, sin mirarme directamente- no tengo nada que decir –

No es posible describir con palabras lo que se sintió en mi interior en ese momento. Si quedaba algo de cordura, algo de humanidad en mi, se había muerto en ese preciso instante. El clima era consciente de mi estado de ánimo, pues las nubes cubrieron el cielo, dándole a la escena más oscuridad de la que mi alma ya sentía. Si es que la tenía. Ahora no estaba seguro de nada. Mis dientes rechinaron sonoramente y algo ha de haber cambiado mucho en mi rostro, porque Bella palideció y retrocedió un paso. De todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, ella jamás me había tenido nada de miedo. En este momento podía apostar mi cabeza a que eso había dejado de ser así.

- Tú me estas mintiendo- dije y me asombre de lo dolientes que sonaron mis palabras.

- Edward…-

Espere con paciencia a que me desmintiera. Realmente lo deseaba, Si ella me hubiese dicho que lo elefantes volaban o que solo que había visto esa tarde en el prado le hubiese creído. Quería con toda mi razón creerle. Que todo fuese falso y siguiéramos juntos, por toda la eternidad. Pero su silencio dramático solo me hacía sentir que me hundía cada vez más en la desesperanza. De esta caída, ya no podría reponerme. Mire sus ojos, irreconocibles tras el velo de las falsedades. No sabía que había pasado con la dulce chica de la que me había enamorado. Ya no estaba. Allí no estaba más que…

- ¡No eres más que una maldita puta Bella Swan!- escuche rugir una voz familiar a mi lado, que entre todo mi desorden mental no había escuchado aproximarse – ¿Con qué cara te atreves a negar que te estabas revolcando con Jacob en el prado? Te vi estúpida... ¡sigue negándolo!

Bella tembló y abrió la boca con evidente asombro. Jamás se imagino que yo la hubiese visto o alguien más.

Pero Bella siempre había sido una humana imposible de predecir, en todos los aspectos. Creí imposible que pudiese causarme más daño del que ya tenía en mi interior, pero estaba por darme cuenta de que no era así. Lo último que pensé que haría, fue exactamente lo que hizo. Ella debió aceptarlo y quizás incluso podría haberla perdonado. Pero ella no lo hizo. Solo uso la peor de las opciones: Negación.

- ¿Qué? – chillo Bella, asombradísima de la osadía de la loba – ¡Como te atreves a decir semejante mentira! ¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso! ¡Mentirosa! Tu envenenaste la mente de Edward para que el se acostara contigo… ¡la única puta aquí eres tú!-

Mi boca se abrió en asombro. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo conocía de esta mujer que estaba frente a mi era errado. No la conocía. Ella era capaz de mentir con ese nivel de osadía, a pesar de que yo mismo la había visto. El dolor fue demasiado para mí. Las nauseas volvieron y me descompuse, lo cual jamás le sucedía a un vampiro. Perdí mi infinito equilibrio y mis piernas dudaron, y caí con una rodilla en el suelo. La vergüenza y la humillación de todo esto caían con furia sobre mis hombros, ya que a mis espaldas podía oír las voces mentales indignadas de mi familia, que ya habían comprendido el problema. Yo les causaba lastima… y era lo último que quería causar.

Leah estaba tan impactada como yo, pero al parecer se recupero antes. Se acercó a Bella, con estudiada lentitud y la quedo mirando a los ojos mientras arrugaba la nariz severamente. Ya sabía lo que le diría, pero estaba estático y me fue imposible detenerla…

- Hueles a él, Bella… y por si no lo has notado te ha dejado marcada. Deberías mirarte al espejo antes de pretender hacerte la mosca muerta -

Bella parpadeó y bajo la vista, mirándose, hasta que sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello y comprendió a lo que se refería Leah. Su rostro volvió a enrojecer y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas de golpe. Me miró con un dejo de desesperación en el rostro. Estaba acorralada.

Yo estaba hecho una miseria. Mi cuerpo no soportaba esta clase de dolor, ya lo estaba notando. Podía soportar lo que fuese, pero esto me superaba por muchísimo. Mi rostro se desfiguro a causa del sufrimiento y miré el suelo, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que me hiciese evadirme del momento. No era posible. Tenía que enfrentarlo… ¡pero era tan difícil!

Bella se acerco a mí, vacilante en un principio, pero al no notar rechazo de mi parte se decidió y de un momento a otro se aferró a mi cuerpo, mientras yo permanecía inmutable. Quise con toda mi alma abrazarla y que con este gesto se borrara toda la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Pero no era así. Nunca más seria así. Sus manos tibias acariciaron mi rostro y tuve que contener las nauseas al sentirme invadido por el aroma antinatural de su cuerpo, aroma a él. Aroma a engaño.

Moví el rostro hacia un costado, buscando no olerla más. La mezcla insana de algo tan adorado con algo tan detestable me hacía casi perder el juicio. Las emociones se me sucedían a oleadas en mi interior, pasando de la pena más absoluta a la total ira y luego desesperanza… todas me golpearon a tal nivel que creí quedar vacio en algún momento. Era la única esperanza que me quedaba para dejar de sentir. Esto no podía estar pasando… ¡Yo la amaba tanto! Era lo único que me había mantenido atado a este mundo por tanto tiempo… ¿y ahora sucedía esto? ¿Es que en realidad el amor es tan frágil? ¿O es que nunca fue amor?

Tome Bella por las muñecas, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ser suave. Aún así su rostro se curvo en una mueca de dolor, cuando baje sus brazos y la quede mirando. Volví mi rostro a Leah y más que ordenarle, se lo supliqué.

- Déjanos pro favor. Si te necesito, lo sabrás-

Leah gruño, visiblemente furiosa pero finalmente me obedeció y se retiro a una distancia prudente. Bella, no podía verla pero yo aun oía sus pensamientos hirientes y enfurecidos.

- Solo te pediré una cosa Bella… por favor, no me toques… más.

Bella se descompuso y se le escapo un gemido ahogado del pecho. No me gustaba causarle dolor a nadie, pero con Bella este sentimiento era mucho más intenso. Mi corazón no concebía verla sufrir… aun a pesar de todo.

- Edward- murmuro ella, sollozando y a punto de romper en lagrimas. La mire tratando de comprenderla con todo mi ser. Pero no podía. Tanto ella como yo éramos culpables.

- ¿Porque?- fue la pregunta que me ahogaba, y la lance casi sin pensarlo, tal como lo había hecho ella antes. En realidad no estaba preparado para oír la respuesta.

- Yo… - murmuro ella, mirándome con intensidad – No se-

La ira se apodero de mí de nuevo

- ¿No sabes porque tuviste sexo con Jacob? – pregunte, haciendo énfasis en lo absurdo de su respuesta

Bella rompió a llorar, finalmente. Su cuerpo se sacudió por un llanto inconsolable, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, tratando de contener las lágrimas. No me causó tristeza, y fue extraño. Solo sentí ese vacio zumbante en mi pecho, que me ahogaba y que amenazaba con destruirme de un momento a otro. Deseé que así fuera, pero nada ocurrió. Yo seguí de pie estático y Bella llorando desconsolada, haciendo que su llanto rebotara en los antiguos bosques. Mi corazón congelado se retorcía en dolor vivo.

- No llores- murmure, sin emoción alguna- Ya no merece la pena. Solo dime por favor… porque no entiendo. ¿Es que jamás me amaste? Comprendo que es imposible amar a un monstruo como yo, pero por favor… debiste habérmelo dicho, no darme esperanzas… Si era solo por sexo… -suspire- Si lo hubiese sabido, yo…

- No lo hubieses hecho Edward. Nunca. Lo intente miles de veces… y siempre me rechazaste. Solo quería sentirme… amada.

- ¡Pero yo te adoraba! ¡Aun lo hago! Eras mi vida… y el hecho de no tocarte y el esfuerzo que eso llevaba debió haber sido suficiente para que lo comprendieras ¡además el amor es mucho más que sexo! - casi grite, frustrado.

- ¡Lo hice pensando que eras tú! ¡Quería que fueses tú…!-

Volví a mirar a Bella, choqueado por última vez. ¿Qué clase de excusa era esa? Lo hizo... ¿Porque quería que fuese yo? Era lo más absurdo que había oído en toda mi vida. Sus palabras cada vez me orillaban más y más a la locura.

El silencio se apodero de nosotros una vez más. El viento silbo, helado, meciendo las hojas de los árboles y presagiando la debacle. Los pensamientos de mi familia habían cesado, probablemente porque habían decidido retirase de allí los comprendía, todo era demasiado sórdido, aun para un vampiro.

Las lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por el rostro de Bella y sus manos nerviosas se movían, restregándose entre sí. No sabía en qué momento había todo llegado a este punto, pero estaba congelado por dentro. Casi vacío. No podía creer que hubiese amado de tal forma a la mujer que ahora destrozaba mi corazón. Quizás estaba predestinado a estar solo por siempre.

- Creo que… no tenemos más que hablar Bella- le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

- No- grito ella de golpe, acercándose unos pasos a mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- murmure yo, mirándola sin comprender- Si lo que deseas es a Jacob, como ya quedo claro, pues no te detendré. Ve con él. Es tu decisión… solo que… debiste decírmelo antes. Un engaño no es lo más aconsejable… aunque no tenga corazón latiendo en el pecho, te aseguro que lo has roto-

- ¡No quiero a Jacob…te quiero a ti! Eso no fue más que un error, uno enorme… lo siento, por favor, te lo suplico… perdóname… no me dejes Edward, me moriré sin ti-

- No te humilles Bella… no quiero que hagas esto. Solo vete. No mezclemos más nuestras vidas. Sabíamos que estábamos torciendo lo que estaba establecido… ahora las cosas vuelven a su curso natural. Es lo mejor y más sano-

Bella sollozó una vez más, con dolor. La mire, queriendo consolarla, pero mi cuerpo no respondía muy bien a mi mente, por lo menos no en las últimas horas. Parecía que mente y cuerpo no coordinaban al tiempo. Mis palabras carecían de sentido para mí. Parecía que quien hablaba era otro y yo estaba muy dentro de mí, en algún sitio, siendo espectador de toda esta pesadilla.

El brillo de algún objeto llamo la atención a mis ojos y vi en su muñeca el diamante en forma de corazón que le había obsequiado tiempo atrás. Lo seguía trayendo en su muñeca, pero ahora ya no tenía significado alguno. Solo era peso muerto. Tal como yo.

Alargue mi brazo hacia Bella y ella detuvo su respiración un momento, expectante. Tomé entre mis dedos el colgante de corazón, haciéndolo brillar. Solo una pequeña presión de mi parte basto para reducirlo a polvo. El viento se encargo de dispersar los restos, que volaron brillando tenuemente en el aire, por un segundo. Ya no servía de nada allí, porque no tenía significado.

- Te lo di porque era como mi corazón, duro y frio. Y sigue siendo así. Pero ahora que mi corazón está hecho polvo, tiene que ser lo mismo…

Bella siguió llorando y se llevo las manos al rostro, en una mueca de dolor. Vi el anillo de mi madre, brillante y recordé que eso tampoco tenía sentido. Eso más aun que lo anterior, ya que de ninguna forma habría matrimonio, lógicamente. Mis manos tomaron la suya, frágil y blanca y mis dedos acariciaron esa piel por última vez. Un estremecimiento la recorrió y con un suspiro quite el anillo de Elizabeth del dedo de Bella. Ella sintió el frio en su dedo y se miro la mano, asombrada. No me hizo la pregunta verbalmente, pero la vi en sus ojos. Aun así no era necesario que la hiciese, el motivo de esto era evidente.

- No habrá boda, Bella. Y es ilógico que lleves este anillo, ya que es símbolo de una promesa rota. Ni siquiera yo merezco llevarlo… ¿o quieres conservarlo?

Bella tembló y sus ojos enrojecidos me miraron con dolor.

- No quiero tu estúpido anillo Edward… eso no me importa. ¡Te quiero a ti! Por favor… solo piénsalo…

- No hay nada que pensar, Bella, al menos no ahora…

- Pero te amo…-

- Yo también. Pero sé que dejaré de hacerlo, aunque me tome otros cien años-

Varias gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre nosotros, anunciando que el tiempo lluvioso que Alice me había predicho. Las gotas pronto se multiplicaron y se transformaron en una lóbrega lluvia, pero nosotros aun seguíamos mirándonos. Bella sollozaba, tratando de argumentar algo, pero de sus labios no salían más que sollozos apagados. Ella ya no era más mi Bella. Ahora, ella era solo una humana más.

Mire hacia donde se había ido Leah y en un par de segundos estuvo a mi lado. Vestía solo con una camiseta de tirantes y un par de pantalones cortos, y fruncí el ceño al verla tan mojada. Bella nos miro un momento y sentí como le chirriaron los dientes, y sus manos se crispaban en una muestra clara de furia. Pero ella no podía hacer nada, así como yo tampoco.

Leah me puso una mano sobre el hombro

- ¿Estas bien Edward? - pregunto con suavidad

Le sonreí como pude, mientras mis manos hacían girar en mis dedos el anillo de Elizabeth. Mire a Leah y no tuve que pensarlo dos veces. Leah era lo más cercano que tuve a una esposa, ya que había compartido con ella en un día, mucho más que todo lo que había compartido con Bella, al menos en términos de pareja. Sus ojos se veían preocupados y no había la arruga persistente que siempre estaba en su frente. Ahora ella parecía sinceramente interesada por mí, y podía notar en su mente como se debatía por ya no odiarme. Tome una de sus ardientes manos y deposite el anillo de Elizabeth en su palma para luego aferrar sus dedos y cerrarlos sobre si para que la empuñara de nuevo

- Esto es para ti Leah. Haz lo que quieras con él. Mi madre lo querría para una mujer importante en mi vida. Y ahora esa mujer eres tú-

El rostro de Bella definitivamente se desencajo. Hasta creí oír el sonido de un corazón roto, pero era imposible saber si ese sonido era del mío o del de Bella. No quería hacerle daño, pero esto ya era imposible. Incluso dejo de sollozar, para mirarme atónita. Mis ojos ardían, como un recuerdo humano de lo que debió ser el llanto y aunque no podía derramar una lágrima, hubiese deseado con vehemencia poder hacerlo, para ver si el dolor se escurría junto con ellas. Me di la vuelta, con el dolor aun arreciando en el cuerpo. La lluvia comenzó a mojar mucho más de la cuenta y pensé por un momento que quizás debía llevar a Bella a casa, para que no se resfriara o algo. Era imposible perder las costumbres tan rápido, como la preocupación constante por su salud. Me di la vuelta, pero Bella me asombró cuando al volverme a ella, note que ya no estaba, ni tampoco Leah. No las sentí marcharse. Un vacio increíble se apodero de mi cuerpo y quise que algo me detuviera de sentir. Como todo a lo que yo aspiraba, no era algo posible.

- Ella no se fue sola, Jasper la llevo – oí la voz de mi hermana

Alice estaba de pie a mi lado, mojada bajo la lluvia.

- Sabía que sucedería esto y solo estábamos esperando a que terminaras de hablar. Yo… lo siento mucho, Edward. Debí preverlo, pero no fue planificado. Solo ocurrió y para cuando lo vi… Ya era muy tarde-

Mire a Alice, mientras el agua nos mojaba a ambos. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por mí, temiendo que hiciera alguna locura. Mi futuro en sus visiones era borroso y oscuro. Pues ni yo sabía lo que haría, así que no podía ser de otra forma.

- No es tu culpa Alice- murmure sombrío- Ni de nadie...excepto mía y de Bella. ¿Pero de anda vale lamentarse ahora verdad? En todo caso no te asombrara cuando te diga que en este momento odio mi naturaleza y desearía mas que nunca ser un humano… para poder morir y dejar de sentirme así…-

Alice gimió y se arrojo entre mis brazos, sin importar que la lluvia ya nos calaba.

- Alice- murmure, cerrando los ojos- Yo… necesito estar solo un momento… por favor-

No necesite decirlo dos veces. Pronto estuve solo en las afueras de casa y mis pasos me llevaron unos metros mas allá, cerca de los arboles que cercaban la casa Cullen. Me aferre de un tronco y apreté tanto la rama que crujió bajo mi agarre, destrozándose.

Gemí audiblemente y por única vez en toda la existencia, se dio romper las reglas de la física establecidas. Yo estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué hiciste conmigo Bella, que hiciste? –

Mi mente embotada por el dolor solo concibió una idea. Y quise ir donde ya no podría sentir más dolor, donde nada mas ya importaría.

Y me perdí en el bosque, corriendo hasta desaparecer. Aun en la lejanía podía oír el aullido desacompasado y doloroso de Leah, despidiéndose. Edward Cullen había muerto por segunda vez en su existencia. Y ya no volvería a renacer.

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

_**Me mato escribir este capitulo, quede agotada mentalmente, no soy buena para escribir tragedias porque termine llorando y toda acongojada... u.u pobre mi Ed, lo hice sufrir! :( bueno, era lo que tenia que suceder de un principio, la historia estaba pensada para terminar mal, asi que en fin... espero que no les haya dado mucha pena... ya volvere con otros AU extraños... tengo pensado uno de Ed/ Victoria y otro de Bella/Carlisle/Edward... ya los subire! por ahora a terminar CC y a empezar Undisclosed Desires! Gracias por leer! **_

_**Mordiscos!**_


End file.
